Raw Nerve
by Trissacar
Summary: Anko gets picked on for having a 'crush' on Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1 Oh no he didint!

Anko gets picked on for having a 'crush' on Orochimaru.

"Haha Anko likes her _sensei_!" Shouted a boy next to Anko

"I do not!" Cried the enraged teenage girl.

"Yes you do! Thats why you talk about him all the time! It makes so much sense!"

"No it doesn't take it back!" She punched the boy in the arm...Hard...

"Oh my God you are like totally in love with him! What is he like 50?!"

She thought about that for a momment he _did_ look like he was 50. But she knew better. he boy was _way_ off.

"I bet you dream about him all hot and sweaty-"

"Shut up you!" She was getting ready to pound this kid.

"Do you wish he would just fuck yo-"

*bam*

Anko didn't let him finnish his sentance. She vaulted across the table and punched him in the face. She heard a satisfying squishing sound as his nose broke.

"You bitch! You must really have a thing for that pervert." She hit him again and knocked him out.

"What is going on here!?" Shouted Yondaime.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh snap!

Anko sat next to the boy who had started everything. He had an icepack on his broken nose. Yondaime was pacing in front of them.

"Anko what provoked you to hit Ohiko?"

Anko thought quickly. "He called me a slut."

"I did no such thing! I said you had an unhealthly crush on your sensei!"

Yondaime's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Yondaime grabbed Anko by the collar.

"No you won 't." He said and let her go.

"Dude thats some raw nerve you have..."

"Ohiko!" Yondaime shouted.

"What? Its not my fault she likes older men..."

Yondaime didn't see it coming this time.

Anko grabbed the boy by his shirt pulling him out of the chair and shoving him against the wall. If he didn't Already have a concussion he did now.

"YOU JUST _SHUT UP_!" She shouted shaking him.

"Damnit Anko calm down!" Yondaime couldn't believe what a response Ohiko had elicited in the girl.

"Whats going on in here?"

Orochimaru entered the room

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Damnit people I know you are reading! So stop being lazy and review! Or I won't update! I can't believe the first chapter has 16 hits already!**

**O0o0o0o Orochimaru makes an appearance....**


	3. Chapter 3 Hidey Ho!

Chapter 3 Hidey Ho

"Whats going on in here?"

Orochimaru examined the situation in front of him. Anko had a boy by his shirt shoved up against the wall. Yondaime had his face in his hand. Anko slowly turned her head towards him. It looked like she was about to let him go.

"I'm so right! You are so wh-" Anko punched him in the stomache and let him fall to the ground. Between gasps the boy said.

"Y-you b-bitch..."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Anko was looking at the floor now. She wouldn't meet her sensei's gaze. The boy had his breath now.

"Uh oh is your boyfriend gonna beat me up too?"

Yondaime should've seen it coming. He blamed himself later on for what transpired next.

Anko whirled around and kicked his face. Then she grabbed him by his shirt again and threw him with all her might towards the wall. He fell uncerminously on the chairs below the wall. She was going in for the kill now. Orochimaru grabbed both arms.

"Yondaime if you would be so kind as to take this boy to the hospital I'll take care of things here."

Yondaime nodded picking the boy up and darting off.

"You want to explain that?" Orochimaru questioned Anko. Anko was back to looking at the ground and was more calm then she had been a second ago.

"No." She cringed.

"I'll give you an hour to tell me what in God's name that was about."

"Yes Orochimaru sama." Anko said still looking at the floor.

"And clean that blood up. You made a mess."

When Orochimaru got outside he started to laugh to himself about the whole scene.

"What was that about?"

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I'm taking a break and writing something fun. I'm going to try to keep this funny but I think I'm going to put some heady stuff in later. Thanx to the guys for the reviews. I love getting them. I'm actually sick right now with a fever on and off so thats one reason I've been able to update alot.**

**If anyone has any funny ideas for the next chapter pm me. **


	4. Chapter 4 Oh fun!

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Um I'm thinking Anko is about 17 kay? **

Chapter 4 Oh fun!

Anko sat in her room thinking. More like ranting.

"Crap crap crap crap. What should I say?"

"What should you say about what?" Anko turned to see Orochimaru in her apartment window.

"Umm what should I say to Ohiko to apologise."

"Mmmm..."

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about something he said..."

"What? What did he say?" Her temper was raising again.

"You were there..."

*Flashback*

'Uh oh is your boyfriend gonna beat me up too?'

_"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. I'm going to snap off his head and dance on his grave!"_

"Uh yeah I don't know what the hell that was about..."

_"Please don't question please don't question."_

"What did you think he was implying there?"

_"Oh no he questioned it! Damnit!"_

"You sound like you already have a theory."

"Yeah I think thats a good idea."

_"Hey wait __**WHAT!?**__"_

"W-w-what?"

"I think you should apologise. Why what did you think I was saying?" A smile playing on his lips.

"Y-yes. I'll go do that now!"

She jumped out of the window and ran down the road to the hospital.

_"Well shes nervous...Could be fun..."_


	5. Chapter 5 Yeow!

Chapter 5 Yeow!

"Excuse me miss? Could you tell me which room Ohiko is in?"

"279."

"Thank you." Anko walked down the hall. She had begrudgingly decided to apologise to Ohiko. But she wasn't going to be taking any crap from him either.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

_"Well maybe I'll just kill him and forget all about the apology."_

"Yes well I came here to apologise. I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you."

"Well I accept your apology and I _forgive_ you."

_"Just walk away... Just walk away..."_

She turned her back on him intending to walk out having accomplished what she came for.

*Thunk*

Her head felt heavy then the pain came she collasped to her knees. She felt something wet run down her skull. She touched her head and looked at her hand bright crimson decorated it.

"Bitch..." Ohiko said behind her.

She turned her head.

_"Ouch!"_

She stood up and ramed him he fell back against the hospital room. He recovered quicky this time and aimed a kick at her she blocked it but didn't see the follow through with her fist. He hit her in the jaw. She countered with a roundhouse kick. It sent him through the door breaking the hinges. He was laying on the broken door and then he wasn't...

"Damnit!"

She saw a distortion in front of her face. It was too late he punched her in the stomache. She fell to her knees again. He kneed her head. The back of her head hit the hallway wall.

"Gah!"

He walked over to her feeling quite powerful. He aimed at her face and pulled back his fist. Anko built up the chakra in her head to lessen the blow. She really didn't want to move her neck because she was sure if it had a fracture. And then he took the shot at her face. She closed her eyes. She waited a second for the impact then opened her eyes. Someone had Ohiko's fist in his hand at an odd angle.

It was none other then Orochimaru. Ohiko was surprised and angered at the same time. He tried to punch him with his other hand. Orochimaru caught it with both hands and broke his arm.

"Oh GOD!"

Then he put a swift kick to the boy's head.

At this point everything was becoming fuzzy for Anko. But she was aware of two strong arms lifting her up.

"You are going to be ok."

Then she felt the darkness close in from both sides of her vision. She felt like she was falling but for some reason she felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh yes he did!

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Short chapter today ;-( sadness. I hope you likesie it!**

Chapter 6 Oh yes he did!

Anko woke up the next day in the hospital. Her entire body especially her head.

_"What happened?"_

She turned her head that weighed a ton her sensei was asleep in the chair next to her.

_"He looks so tired."_

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked entering the room.

Anko turned to her sensei he was still asleep in the chair.

"I tranqued him in order for him to get some rest."

"He looks like crap."

"You should see the other guy."

"What happened?"

"Orochimaru took care of your little physco friend and you passed out from blood loss. How are you feeling?"

"Like a giant sat on my head with his fat ass." Putting a hand on her face.

Orochimaru spoke up.

"Well I"m glad thats all."

She turned her head. God he looked so angelic.

"I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you Tsunade." Tsunade left the room.

"What happened to Ohiko?"

"I broke his arm and inflicted some internal injuries but he'll be alright."

"And that whole time you didn't think to yourself 'Gee this is overkill!'?"

"No."

"Not once?"

"No."

"Kay just checking."

Orochimaru got up from his chair and placed a silent kiss on her head.

"Glad you survived."

Then he left the room.

Anko's emotional center was doing somersaults on her cerebral cortex.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh yeah!

Chapter 7 Oh yeah!

It had been a week since the incident in the hospital. Anko hadn't been told what had happened with Ohiko except that he was being punished by his sensei severely. She was now sparring on the edge of town with Orochimaru. It was all well and good except it was nighttime and Anko wasn't allowed to have a source of light.

She listened to the forest for any hint of her sensei. Nothing.

He liked to do this sort of cat and mouse game he also liked to drag it on when he knew he had her. Which annoyed her but also secretly she enjoyed his attention. Yes Anko had partly admitted to herself that she did have a 'crush'. But that was it she would not admit anything else.

She lepted from the tree and tried to land as quietly as possible. She heard his laugh echo. Her adrenaline shot up she smiled.

_"Hes bluffing he didn't find me yet!"_

A thrill shot through her as she though she had the upper hand on him. She through a kick at his ribs. A puff a smoke and he was gone.

"Kage bunshin..." She said under breath.

"You shouldn't give away your position by talking Anko chan." Her feet slipped out from underneath her as his leg swiped underneath her. She fell to the ground with a thud. She knew it was over. She felt like crap at the thought that she was so weak.

"Damnit..."

"Lets go it'll be light soon."

She followed him on the way back to the village by the time they got back it was dawn.

She followed him to the roof of the Hokage's house/office she followed him as he sat down on the edge.

"You're getting there Anko. And you _will_ get there. I swear it you will become a respected

konouchi."

She was silent she didn't know what she should say.

"All that I ask is that you work hard for me. Can you do that for me Anko?"

She looked toward him. His eyes had infinate depth.

"Yes Orochimaru sama I can do that."

She didn't even think about when he leaned in and captured her lips all she could focus on was the amazing sensation she was feeling. She felt warm all over. She could barely open her eyes when he stopped.

"Training in two ours." Then he was gone.

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Just fyi if you watch the dubbed version well ur a narutard traitor! :-X No jking! Or am I? Anyway Kage bunshin means shadow clone as in shadow clone jutsu.**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh nuts!

Chapter 8 Oh nuts!

Ohiko sat at home getting more and more pissed off. He was lying in bed clenching and unclenching his fist.

_"Who the hell does he think he is? God?"_

_"I'd bet anyone money hes doing his student."_

Ohiko's sensei had been extremely mad and had him doing one handed jutsus all day.

_"I will have my revange on that sicko!"_

* * *

Orochimaru walked around the forest of death. He wasn't there for a specific reason he just found the area peaceful. You were able to see the circle of life there more then any other place. He could collect his thoughts here easily.

He laughed out loud as he thought of Anko's face after kissing her.

It was almost... Dare he say cute...

She was a teenager though she wouldn't know what she really wanted until she got older. He could wait. She wasn't ready now for a full relationship. But someday she would be and when that happened he hoped she'd choose him. Orochimaru had very few people he truly cared about. Anko,Tsunade, and yes even sometimes Jiraiya being some of the few. He didn't want Anko making a mistake for herself.

It was getting time for him to leave for training with Anko.

_"But that doesn't mean I still can't have fun..."_

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I wrote Orochimaru OOC but I like him written like that and I like writing him that way too. I hope to make the next chapter funny.**


	9. Chapter 9 Gurrrrrl!

Chapter 9 Gurrrrrl!

Ohiko trained hard then he ever did before. He accepted his punishment as a way to get stronger. He needed to be stronger to teach that sannin a lesson.

He punched the bamboo with his good hand.

_Stronger..._

He punched it again. It hurt.

_Stronger..._

He punched it harder he saw blood.

_Stronger..._

* * *

Anko was at home taking a very long shower.

_"What is going on? Why did he kiss me? How do I handle this? What does 'this' even mean?"_

She slipped in the shower stall and almost fell down.

"Now my body's failing me as well as my mind!" She screamed to no one in particular.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She felt hot despite taking a cold shower. Her breathing came in shallow.

"I just need to go to sleep. I have time for a quick nap before I have to leave for training again."

* * *

Anko woke up to her alarm clock. She felt a bead of sweat drop down her back. Damn dreams.

_"But it was a good dream!"_ Her mind protested. She got out of her bed and got dressed.

* * *

She saw him standing with his back to her. He was so beautiful he took her breathe away.

"Orochimaru can I ask you something?"

"What is it Anko chan?"

"Did you mean that kiss?"

"................"

"Yes Anko."

_"YATA!"_

He turned around to face her.

"What do you want to do about that?"

Anko lunged at him pressing her lips to his.

_"Heaven..."_

She smiled against his lips.


	10. Chapter 10 Girlfriend!

Chapter 10 Girlfriend!

Orochimaru responded to Anko by wrapping his arms around her pulling her hips against his. Anko moaned against his lips. She grabbed his head and angled it better towards her own. He pulled away from her.

"You have to train Anko..."

"Fuck training-" Pressing her lips hungerly back to his.

* * *

Anko walked through the streets of Kohona. She had barely got anything done int training today she didn't mind though. She giggled to herself.

"Something funny?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"You..."

"Aww you hurt me."

"Get out of here Ohiko."

"Or what you'll call your lover- I mean sensei..."

"Get out of here or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine."

"Woah girlfriend you don't need to get so serious so soon. We can wait a little bit."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You didn't the last time."

"I wasn't expecting you to take a cheap shot."

They both felt a different chakra approaching.

Yondaime jumped down from his perch on a building ledge.

"I suggest you move along Ohiko." Yondaime gave Ohiko a death glare that could send a shiver down anybody's spine.

"Yes Yondaime." Ohiko left grumbling about something incoherent.

Anko sighed.

"Thank you Yondaime."

"No problem Anko... But can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Has Orochimaru ever done or said anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

_"Oh... My... God..."_

"What!? No! Are you insane?!"

Yondaime turned a deep shade of red.

"S-sorry I didn't mean anything by it I just wanted to make sure-"

_"Oh I can have fun with this!" _

"Make sure of what?! That my sensei wasn't **raping **me!? Where does your mind go when its not in the gutter?!"

"I'm sorry forget i said anything good night."

As soon as Yondaime was a good distance away Anko broke down laughing. She held her side as the pain from so much laughing wracked through her body.

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Hope you enjoy it! I tried to make it funny. As always reveiw! They make my day! They make me more motivated too. ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11 Block this!

Chapter 11 Block this!

"Anko concentrate."

"I am!"

"No you're not now concentrate!"

Anko studied the drop of water in her hand trying to will it to do her bidding.

_"Levitate damn you!"_

The bead of water moved to her left.

_"Yes getting somewhere!"_

Then the drop of water moved in the air above her palm.

"I did it!" She looked for her sensei She found him standing a few feet away with a huge water ball in his hand.

"What the?"

"Its a water type jutsu very hard to control with chakra. Now when it comes at you I want you to deflect it so you don't get wet. Because you have the basics down you won't get hurt."

"Oh come on! I don't want to get soaked!"

"Then block this!"He hurled it at her it shot across the open field.

She was so not ready. She put her hands up defensvily building the chakra in her hands. But she was too late. She was hurled backwards landing on her butt.

"Damnit!"

Orochimaru stood over her chuckling he held out his hand to her. She grabbed it forcefully and pulled him down. Though she wasn't quite thinking he was going to land on top of her.

"You know you look cute all wet."

"Oh my God you did this just for a wet T-shirt contest?...."

She pulled her shirt over her head. He put his lips to hers and kissed her mouth gently. She put her arms around his back pulling him close feeling his body heat against her body. She sighed as his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss ended too soon for her. He laughed at her eagerness.

* * *

Ohiko sat outside with a scroll. He was not prone to reading but this was a matter of revange. He studied several ninja techniques but none of them seemed to be powerful enough. Then he came upon the one at hand.

"Mwahahahaha!" He laughed out loud.

A shinobi walkling nearby gave him a weird look. Ohiko stuffed his face back into the scroll.

"Soon..."


	12. Chapter 12 Guilty girl!

Chapter 12 Guilty girl!

Ohiko sat in a tree practicing disguising his chakra and he heard a semi-familiar voice fill the air.

"Thats not practicing Anko."

Ohiko turned his head toward the voices.

Oh this was just_ too _good.

He pulled his cell out of his pocket.

*click*

* * *

"Hey Anko how you doin'?"

Anko spun around.

"Why do you insist on sneaking up on me pest?"

"I think you should be asking "why is such a handsome man talking to me?"."

"You? A man? That'll be the day..."

"You wound me. But seriously Anko I came to apologise. I've been giving you alot of grief and you don't deserve it. Especially with what I was _planning_ on doing..."

"What was that?" Anko said through gritted teeth.

"Oh well I was going to teach your sensei a lesson and all that..."

She almost snorted at the idea. He continued.

"But then I was like "Thats mean!" . So then I was like "I should do somethin nice!"

"What are you going on about?"

"I got you a gift."

"I don't want it."

"Oh _trust_ me you are goin' wanna see it..."

Ohiko handed her a piece of paper. Her breath caught. It was a picture of her. Her in her sensei's arms kissing him.

_"Ohhhh this is bad..."_

"What the **hell** is this?"

"Oh its just a little momento of the time I was right and you were wrong."

"No what are you planning?"

"Planning? Nothing. I just thought it might be nice to send it to everyone you know they'll think its so 'cute'! Just like I do! I have a question though is that your hand on his inner thigh or am I imagining things?"

Anko grabbed him by the throat.

"Listen to me you rat ass punk! You better hope to God that nobody sees this picture or I **will** kill you!"

And with that she was gone.

Ohiko coughed and laughed at the same time holding his throat.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Anko ran through the village.

_"Crap crap crap crap double crap!"_

She really didn't want to tell him about it but knew she had to.

She stopped in shock as she saw the Anbu escorting Orochimaru into the Hokage's building.

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Hey hey don't get upset I don't make sad endings thats not like me. And if theres something we DON'T need its a angsty oroanko fanfic.**


	13. Chapter 13 DAMN YOU!

Chapter 13

Anko waited impatiently outside the Hokage building. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Orochimaru step out of the building. He heard her and looked at her. She braced herself for whatever his reaction would be. He pulled one finger from her to himself.

******************************************************************************  
"What happened?"

"Do you even know what this is about?"

"Its about the picture Ohiko printed out."

"Yes and he is going to be suspended for 4 months."

"What?!"

"Yes Ohiko 'apparently tampered with some imaging software..."

"You set him up?"

"I like to think of it as poetic justice."

She hugged him. It was a weird thing to do yet it felt to her so natural. She assumed he was going to scold her about public displays of affection. But intsead he just wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm not letting anyone take you from me....Not even the Hokage..." He Said.

"Thats good cause I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time..."

* * *

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!"

Ohiko shrieked as he did laps around the village.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Orochimaru asked Anko as they walked toward the Hokage's office/house.

"I thought I heard a little girl screaming but it was probably nothing."

"Mmmmm...."

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Short I know! Sry!**


	14. Chapter 14 What you saying!

Chapter 14 What you saying?!

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya shouted after the sannnin.

Orochimaru stopped not facing him.

"What do you want?"

"Can't an old teamate say hello to a friend every now and again?"

"No."

He clenched his fists in irritation. He didn't have any particular place to be but Jiraiya just annoyed the living hell out of him

"You should be nicer to me especially since I know something the Hokage doesn't."

"Well that would be a first. You knowing something that is."

"And it would be a first for you too. Being a pervert that is..."

His stomache clenched at the words and their implications.

"_That _doesn't concern you Jiraiya. And its already been taken care of."

"Except for the part about it all being true..."

"You know nothing."

"I know you kissed Anko."

"And I know you've hit on Anko before as well as many other things."

"Flirting is not the same as kissing."

"Are you going somewhere with your inane ramblings?"

"Answer me one thing. You didn't..."

_"Oh I'm gonna kill him."_

"I want to be clear when I say this. I would **never** do something so disgracful."

"Keep it that way then."

"Get out of here while you still have all your limbs."

"One more thing Orochimaru."

"YES?"

"That Ohiko kid I don't trust him you better watch your back.

**Author's incoherent ramblings: Blah blah blah. Its snowing by me and not the good kind either so I'm sitting here in my freezing room with no source of heat except this laptop. I hope you like this chappy! I'm seriously gonna make Jiraiya a pervert though. (in a funny way!)**


	15. Chapter 15 Orochimaru pawns all!

Chapter 15 Orochimaru pawns all!

"Hokage sama!"

"Yes?"

"You said you sent Orochimaru and Anko out on a mission?"

"Yes I did is there something the matter?"

"Yes... You remember Ohiko san?"

"Yes he is still being punished is he not?"

"Thats the problem he didn't show up today for training with his sensei. Hes nowhere to be found in the village."

"Send the Anbu out to look for him. Also send two of them after Anko and Orochimaru."

"Right away!"

* * *

"Anko this is an in and out mission. We go in get the scroll and get out."

"Understood."

"Lets go."

They went in disabling the guards quietly and then Anko ran in and grabbed the scroll.

Running out of the village they heard someone laughing.

"Well if it isn't the odd couple."

Anko turned around to where the sound was coming from.

_"He doesn't give up does he?! Well this is not going end well for him."_

Orochimaru's face was turned up in a scowl.

"Oh whats with the sour face? At least **you're** getting 'some'." Orochimaru clenched his fists and growled under his breath.

_"Is he really that stupid?! Orochimaru can tear him apart!"_

"Ohiko I suggest you leave before you get hurt. I can't promise he won't kill you." She said.

"Bring it on! I'm not scared of him!"

_"You should man. You should be..."_

Ohiko launched himself with a kunai at Orochimaru. Orochimaru effortlessly blocked the attack and kicked him in the stomach a good ways away. Ohiko gasped for air. Then he made a hand sign.

"Ninja art a thousand shuriken!" He hurled a shuriken which turned into more which turned into even more. Anko's stomach dropped at the coming attack. But it was all for naught. Orochimaru again blocked all the shuriken with ease.

"That should've worked!" Ohiko yelled in anger. Then Orochimaru was in front of him in a flash with a kunai to his artery.

"If you thought that jutsu would work on me then you need to train **alot **more. Then _maybe_ people like Anko will respect you."

"Fuck y-" Orchimaru stabbed the kunai through his shoulder pinning him to the ground.

"And watch that mouth of yours."

"Orochimaru sama!" The Anbu said behind him.

Orochimaru contemplated cutting off one of the boy's fingers just to prove a point but decided against it with the Anbu and Anko there.

"Take care of this sorry excuse for a ninja. We have a mission to complete."

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I was REALLY sick yesterday. I mean migrane throwing up chills sweats the whole deal. It was BAD. My mom said she had never seen anybody even in the ER that threw up as much as I did. So anyway thats why I didn't write anything yesterday. I'm still a little sick today I haven't done much except lie around.**

**maple-leaf96 Well we don't really know the leaf village's standpoint on that. But I would assume that with there usually being a big age difference between sensei and student that they wouldn't encourage that sort of thing. Jiraiya is like making sure that Orochimaru didn't take things to a more physical level.**


	16. Chapter 16 She mAd!

**Author's incoherent ramblings: HIYA! Been a while! Hope everyone got great presents! SHORT CHAPPY ALERT!**

Chapter 16 She mAd!

Meanwhile in a Kohona bar.....

"Hey Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Ever notice anything eh 'different' about Anko these days?"

"No not really but I don't see her that much either. What in particular do you mean?"

"Mmm I not a medical ninja so I don't know but is she physically different somehow?"Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him thinking. Jiraiya was hoping that Tsunade would take the hint that he was worried about Anko's relationship with Orochimaru.

She did not.

Instead she backhanded him.

"**Jiraiya! You pervert son of a bitch! YES ANKO HAS BREASTS SHE HAD THEM FOR FIVE YEARS DON'T YOU BE GOING OFF ON ANY TANGANTS!"**

"T-t-tsunade you don't understand!"

**"BAKA! I'm drunk not stupid!"**

"It was a bad choice of words Tsunade please calm down I have something serious I want to talk to you about."

Tsunade paused and took a deep breath.

Jiraiya was thinking out loud as he thought about the age difference between her and their teammate.

"How old is Anko?"

He didn't have time to shout as he was punched through the door. And as the blackness descended upon him he thought to himself.

_"Damn shes really hot when she's mad...."_


	17. Chapter 17 What the H3LL!

**Author's incoherent ramblings: So yeah I was writing yondaime cuz i completely forgot his name. Yes I know its Minato. But Saratoubi is actually the hokage right now.**

Chapter 17 What the H3LL?!

"Orochimaru stay for a minute please."

Orochimaru close the door behind Anko not looking at her face though he know what would be her expression. She'd be worried about it.

"Please have a seat."

"I'd prefer to stand."

"How are thing going with Anko?" Orochimaru tensed his eyes irritation.

"Pretty much how I would expect it to be going. Shes getting better each day."

"Thats good. Thats good. And hows you're relationship going with her?"

"That is irrelevant."

"I think it is very relevant. How a student perceives their sensei is very important to a ninja's development. What do you think she would say if I asked her about you?"

"Well, I think she'd say that we work well together."

"Thats it?"

"Thats it."

"Theres nothing else you want to tell me?"

The loaded question made him clench his fist.

"No." He said tersely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Saratoubi sighed in disappointment.

"Mmmm that will be all then."

He left the room Saratoubi followed him out.

"Wheres Anko?" Orochimaru turned around to look at Saratoubi accusingly.

"Shes with Ibiki." His stomach lurched.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked accusing him with his eyes.

"Oh nothing at all. Ibiki is just asking her about an old mission you went on if she remembers anything specific that would be useful."

"If that is the case why use Ibiki? Why not just ask her yourself?"

Saratoubi looked a little nervous for a moment. But came up with an answer quickly.

"Well I was planning on talking to you myself you see."

"Ahh." He said not believing a word of it.

"She will be dismissed very soon if you were planing on training with her. Provided theres nothing else that comes up..."

Orochimaru almost snapped there with irritation but he held it in.

That is until he saw Jiraiya on his way home.

"Hey Orochimar-"

Orchimaru sucker punched in the stomach.

"What the hell Orochimaru?!" Jiraya wheezed out

"I can only tolerate your stupidity for so long." He turned a kick for his head. Jiraiya caught it with his hands.

"What is wrong with you?! I haven't seen you this mad since you failed that mission with the crazy tai jutsu user."

"If you have a problem with me Jiraiya you deal with me! You don't send Anko to that psycho Ibiki!" He tore his foot free from Jiraya's grasp and punched him in the face. He felt a little better when he saw blood running down from Jiraiya's nose.

"DAMNIT! Stop hitting me! I didn't say anything to the Hokage about Anko!"

"Then who did!?"

"I don't know!"

"Hmpf!" Orochimaru started striding away from him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jiraiya jogged up beside him.

"Go away. This in no way concerns you."

"Uh yeah it does! You nearly killed me over this!" He wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his robe.

"You've taken worse beatings from Tsunade."

"Don't I know it..." He said rubbing his still red jaw from the night before.

"Stop following me."

"Listen I didn't sic anyone on you but someone did. Why don't you let me help for once?"

_"If it'll keep you out of my hair."_

"Yes. Fine. But do it away from me."

"You gave in? That easily? Maybe this _is_ a good thing..."

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME. NOW."

"Fine fine fine..."


	18. Chapter 18 InTruDer Window

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I love to write Orochimaru OOC! But hey look at Itachi! We pretty much all though he was a bastard but he was just worried about wittle brother! SO CUTE! And I can't stop doing the 'he said' 'she said' I try but it come out stupid like that.**

Chapter 18 InTruDer Window

Orochimaru jumped in through Anko's window.

"Don't you ever use the door?"

She was surprised by him grabbing her arms and looking her over intensely. Her face got hot under his gaze.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"....."

"Tell me!" He gripped her arm tighter.

"Relax! Nothing happened!" He released the death grip he had on her arms.

_"He looks really upset!"_

"Ibiki didn't question you?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes he did. But nothing happened I didn't say anything. Don't worry."

He took her hands off his shoulders.

"Is that what you think I'm worked up about?"

"Its not?" She didn't quite understand what was going on. But she felt like she had let him down in some way he look disappointed in her.

"No I was worried about you. Ibiki didn't hurt you right?"

Suddenly she felt warm inside.

"N-n-no he was a little intense but he didn't hurt me."

_"To tell the truth he was __**really **__intense. That guy seriously needs some happy pills."_

He pulled her to him. She turned her head and kissed his neck and smiled as she heard him sigh. She put her hands against his chest. He turned her head so their lips could touch however he wasn't prepared when she started to strip off her clothes. Not that he minded but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He had restrain her as she tried to take off her bra.

"We're not doing this."

"What? why?"

He saw the look of rejection on her face.

Orochimaru pulled her onto his lap enjoying how soft and smooth her skin was. He grazed his fingertips up and down her arm.

"One year."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Its semantics!"

"Its my body."

"I-I-I..."

"You what?"

"I think I'm going to hit you."

He just laughed and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19 ItsME!

**Author's incoherent ramblings: To Ryunn Kazan:First thing you sent me a pm but blocked all pms to yourself! LOL! Yes I have been having constant migraines and my cat was in pulmonary edema and he had to stay at the vets for 24 hours. So I've been a little busy. And due to the migraines I couldn't write. And don't worry I won't abandon these stories. I just want more fanfics and nobody will write them so that makes me a sad panda. :-(**

Chapter 19 Its..ME!

Anko watched Orochimaru breath deeply in and out next to her. She had been delighted to find him lying next to her when she woke up. Her mind continued to wander as she stroked his cheek with her hand he opened his eyes.

"Hello there." She said continuing to stroke his cheek.

"Hello Anko."

Anko cuddled up next to him.

"I have to leave soon and find out who is talking to the hokage."

She mumbled something that sounded like a 'no'.

"Don't be obstinate Anko."

She growled.

"And please don't stay in your apartment all day. Make sure you are seen in the village."

Her ears perked at this.

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Orochimaru sensed someone following him.

"Jiraiya stop stalking me and tell you what you want."

"Damn! I thought you hadn't noticed! Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to talk to Ibiki."

"Ooooh! So am I your back up then? In case things get rowdy?"

"If you wish to come along thats your choice."

"Arrorgent as ever I see. Did ever even consider the possibility that somebody was just looking out for Anko?"

"If that were so then why would Ibiki be called in. The Hokage wouldn't have summoned him without some other information."

"I guess you're right. But I caution you Orochimaru delving into the reason behind this whole thing may bring unwanted attention to yourself."

Orochimaru didn't answer back. What could he say? He couldn't very well say that even if he was kicked out of the village that he'd be taking Anko with him.

They found the man they were looking for on top of the tall building on the edge of town.

"Ibiki san may I have a word?"

"Yes?"

His ever present grimace adorned his face. Orochimaru scowled at him. Jiraiya saw his face and proceeded.

"Lets get down to it shall we? We know you were asked to question Mitarashi and we know what you were asked to question her about. We want to know why such measures were taken."

"To be honest I was a little shocked when the Hokage approached me with the subject. But don't be concerned about her I wasn't unessicarily cruel to her."

"So who was it who's been spreading these rumors?"

"From what I heard it came from a reliable source..."

"Stop hopping around the subject and just tell us who it is!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Its...."

**Dum dum dummmmmm!**

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahhaha! Why? Cause I don't know who I want it to be! If you have any ideas pm me!**

**No the truth is it was ME I ratted him out I thought it would make for a better story.... ^.^  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Lets Get cErEal!

Author's (sometimes) incoherent ramblings: Gomen gomen! Again Gomenasai minna san! I hope this new chapter will score me some points. To the last reviewer snow something? I did plan on continuing this and all my other ones. But please understand when you you have OCD and you lose the computer drive with all your weeks of writing on it you completely lose your marbles. I literally cried. So much wasted. So I have to start from scratch. Please I underwent some psychological trauma. Which I spent months recovering from. But with that stuff the wound won't ever completely heal. That being said I understand how much everyone enjoys fanfiction as a pastime or as an escape from reality. TBH I ha alot of fun rereading them. :*) This is a more serious chapter but I'm going to try to lighten it back up in the next one! Without further ado I present to you the newest chapter. Please take care of me! 3

"It's...none of mine or your business. Hokage tells me to question someone I do it."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. Jiraiya glanced at him and back to Ibiki.

"So you don't know anything?" Jiraiya asked him.

"I can't tell you want I am not privileged to tell you."

"Who do you think you are?" Orochimaru muttered.

"What was that?"

"I think we'll be going now!" Jiraiya piped up and grabbed Orochimaru's arm.

* * *

"Geez can you at least act human?"

Orochimaru had not said a word since leaving the meeting with the shinobi interrogator.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Am I just talking to myself here?"

"Orochimaru. Orochimaru!"

But he was hearing him he just turned off towards his house.

"I'll never understand that guy..."

* * *

Anko was relieved when Orochimaru showed up promptly for practice. But it was short lived when she saw his face. He wasn't a person who wore his emotions on his sleeve but Anko had come to know some of his facial expressions.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you have control with levitating the water now?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She replied a little irritated.

He took two swift steps and grabbed her jaw.

"You're going to learn how to handle this Jutsu and anything else someone could throw at you. Got it?"

_"He's..."_

"I understand."

He pulled her chin up to his and kissed her. Gently at first but then became increasingly passionate. It wasn't like before. She clung to him wrapping her arms around his back.

_"He's worried...about me..."_

When they finally separated it was more of a need for oxygen on Anko's part.

"Shall we get to it then?"

"Umm no..."

"Don't be too eager now. You don't tease a demon even if it's chained up."

"As if anyone could chain you up."

She was pleased when he graced her with a smile.

_"Too much..."_

She grabbed him by his vest and smashed her lips onto his.

Which did not go unappreciated by him...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Omake time!

Author's InCOherent Ramblings: Arigato minna-san! Heres a special chapter for you for Christmas. \ ^.^ / This will just be like a omake so don't expect much. It's alot easier to do omakes than actually write something that goes along with the storyline. ' x ' Though Sorachi Sensei would tell you different... .

Christmas Omake

**Orochimaru**: What is going on?

**Anko:** What do you mean?

**O:** I mean what's going on with these decorations? And lack of a clear storyline.

**A:** It's Christmas!

**O:** Since when? When did the months converge- oh I get it the author is being seriously lazy and isn't actually continuing the story more like post-poning it...

**A:** Don't say that she might just write you out of the chapter.

"For the record yes I would..."

**O:** I doubt it she needs me to be the straight man.

**A:** Well it isn't for the comical relief...

**O:** *Squints eyes*

A: Since it's Christmas shouldn't we open up some presents? Maybe some magical dango that appears on my lap. *Looks down*

O: Wishful thinking.

*Poof!*

**A:** Yay!

**O:** Here open mine.

**A:** *Opens both brightly wrapped boxes* Ehhhh!

*Two coupons to McDonald's are found and one card.*

**A:** Dear characters,

I assume at this point we will have at this point enough wise cracks to fill the chapter. Hmmm maybe not I'm not that talented...

I have enclosed to coupons to McDonald's because I don't go there.

Like at all...

Enjoy.

PS: I would've gotten you something nicer but I'm a poor starving artist ya know?

PPS: Be sure to say something clever at the end of the chapter.

**A+O:** CHEAPSKATE!


	22. Chapter 22 ComPROmises can be fun!

Author's incoherent ramBLINGs: Hey guise is the tension built up enough for ya?As Gaga says in her song "been a long time since I've came around been a long time but I'm back in town this time I'm not leaving without you." I'm a terrible person I know. But I still ship Oroanko. I'm still holding out hope for them. Hope you are too. Oh and enjoy *creepy ass grin*

Orochimaru's mouth felt cool but soft on her own. Anko moaned when he pulled away from her. The slits in his eyes were bigger than normal.

Maybe I can just...

She captured his lips with her own again. Seductively biting on his bottom lip. He groaned.

"You're just going to make this more difficult on yourself. And me." He whispered into her ear.

"It wouldn't be if you just gave in." She breathed back. She felt warm in odd places.

"Hmm, maybe something of a compromise is in order." He rolled over so now Anko was beneath him. His eyes grazed her body for a moment. So taut yet round in all the right areas. His breath hitched slightly at the thought of actually doing what he wanted to do. Anko's heart was pounding in her ears. She wasn't sure what his "compromise" would consist of but she hoped it would help with tension growing in her body. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her and kissed her. His tongue moving slightly in and out of her mouth sensually. His hands quickly undid the clasp to her bra. She moaned loudly into his mouth when he started to massage her bare chest. Her body heated up beneath his hands. He pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and enjoyed the sound he elicited from her. He grew harder every time she vocalized. He knelt his head down and took her in his mouth. She gasped as his tongue skillfully rubbed her hard bud. She grasped his back feeling his muscles through his uniform. She gasped again when his teeth grazed her.

He got off her and pulled her to him. Her back taut against his chest. His arm around her waist and the other messaging her thigh. She groaned impatiently. He chuckled and rubbed her core through her pants. She arched her neck back against him and pushed herself into his touch. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Oh dear, Anko Chan you do seem to have a problem. Let me see if I can ease your pain a little."

He put his hand in her pants and started to rub her clit roughly. Anko moaned at the pleasure feeling her center heat up. She started to pant grasping his thigh.

He gently slide two fingers into her and she dug her nails into his leg. Pushing them in and out he fingered her. She dug her nails deeper as he hit the right spot repeatedly. Crying out as she hit her climax she leaned heavily into his touch clenching around his fingers.

"Orochimaru sama..." Her voice sounded rough still thick from coming down from her orgasm.

"Shhh Anko Chan just relax." He said as he pulled her purple hair away from her face. She slumped against his chest breathing rapidly. He cradled her in his arms which was cool and inviting.

TBC


End file.
